Kira, Kira, Kimono?
by thehalfopensky
Summary: Kira is forced to wear a kimono and Gin takes pleasure in teasing him for it...  One-shot, Gin x Kira. Warning: Lots of lemon and fluff


**Title:** Kira, Kira, Kimono?**  
Fandom: **Bleach  
**Rating:** M, slight OC, lemon  
**Pairing:** Ichimaru Gin/Kira Izuru  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach. If I did, GinKira would be canon!

This is my first fanfiction, for Bleach and for myself.

It's unbeta-ed, forgive me for any grammar or spelling mistakes.

Please review! I would really appreciate it :)

* * *

**Kira, Kira, Kimono?**

Kira nervously came out from behind the dressing screen decorated with an intricate design of red cherry blossoms. He immediately turned around when he met the silver-haired man's gaze.

'What's wrong, Izuru? Yer' don't need ter' be so shy', Ichimaru said, a soft, amused smile covered his face.

'B-but Tai-Taichou...this is...embarrassing', Kira said. He kept his head hanging low, intending to avoid his superior's gaze as long as he could.

'Aww, Izuru. Turn around and let me see yer' face', Ichimaru chided the blonde, his voice laced with a hint of disappointment.

Kira sighed lightly. How could he disobey the one who had him wrapped around his finger?

Kira reluctantly turned his body around, the silhouette of his long slender back disappeared and in its wake a pink kimono with a sash appeared, hugging the waist of the blonde. The kimono was embellished with a complex floral pattern, the sleeves covered Kira's arms in the right places, emphasizing a part of his delicate hands.

'Never thought ya' would look so good in a kimono. Ya' really got the figure for tha'.'

Kira stared at the silver-haired man, his cheeks slowly turning a shade of pink. He allowed his long fringe to slip down and cover his face as much as possible, but still being very careful of the hairpiece that kept his long blonde hair in place not to drop.

'Come 'ere, Izuru. Sit on me', the silver-haired man playfully said, lips curling up with glee.

'But I can't sit properly in this', Kira protested.

'Take tha' sash off, than.'

Kira hesitated for a brief moment but quickly masked it to avoid his superior's displeasure. He unwound the sash in an unhurried manner and the kimono finally spilled open. He settled his body uneasily on Ichimaru, the flowy kimono came to a rest on the silver-haired man's lower body and the tatami he was sitting on.

'Ya' look beautiful', Ichimaru's voice sounded mischievous as he crooned to the younger man.

'Tha-thank you, Taichou', Kira said. His cheeks were heating up more strongly than he had ever felt before.

Taking advantage of Kira's embarassment, Ichimaru gulped a mouthful of sake from the sake bottle he was holding and kissed Kira. The sake seeped into Kira's mouth, the hot liquid sliding down their throats in the process. He didn't let go until he made sure Kira swallowed it all.

Kira half-choked, half sputtered as he struggled to breath after the surprise from his superior. Ichimaru's mouth tasted of a curious mix of the harsh bitter taste of sake and a mysterious saccharine flavour which Kira suspected it to be persimmons.

'Like it, ne? Heh heh, Izuru's always so adorable', the silver-haired man chuckled at his teasing. Instinctively, his hands reached out to play with Kira's blonde locks, carressing them tenderly. They brushed lightly over Kira's neck, eliciting a sharp moan. The silver-haired man ran his tongue over Kira's right ear and gently nipped it, a tell-tale sign of what was going on in his mind.

'Let me-', Ichimaru pressed his index finger to Kira's lips, preventing Kira from finishing what he had to say.

'Shhh. Just let me do everythin', he said as he slowly removed his finger, leaving Kira in a state of confusion.

The younger man swallowed hard as he allowed the silver-haired man's fingers to expertly work its way from his hair to beneath the kosode. A thumb met a soft nipple and rolled over it, drawing out shivers and moans. The other hand slid up the inside of Kira's thighs to brush against the thin fabric of his fondushi.

Ichimaru grinned to himself as he felt the blond's member strain against the fabric covering it. He lightly brushed the tip of Kira's member, playing with the blonde as the fingers began to work its pace.

'Taichou...don't tease me like that', Kira said, now panting heavily from the haze of bliss.

'Izuru's bein' so impatient today, ne?'

'No, I d-don't mean it that way', Kira gasped in response to his superior's question.

'Yer' so cute', Ichimaru smirked, his words only served to rouse Kira's embarrassment back up the surface.

The loose kimono and white under-layer proceeded to slip down the blonde's shoulders, pooling at his ankles. Soft, ivory skin revealed itself under the moonlight and the dim lighting from the only lantern in the room, before teeth attacked it hungrily.

Kira now laid on the tatami, facing the vulpine man, hair spilling all over. He whimpered when he was forced to endure the pleasure induced by Ichimaru's fingers. His eyes begged his superior to give him what he wanted, but was rejected by nimble bites on his chest and rough strokes on his length.

'Please...faster', Kira pleaded, not knowing how much more of this he was going to be able to take.

Ichimaru grunted in response as he shifted under the blond. Kira felt the slender lengths of older man's fingers be replaced with the thickness of his length. Ichimaru clenched his teeth at the delicious sensation of the younger man's tight hole engulfing his member.

Gin chose to start pumping slowly, the speed gradually increased, steadily building up the rhythm.

Kira trembled furiously, wrists struggling against the warm hand that pinned him. He begged just like his superior has taught him, and this time he was rewarded with nails digging hardly into his flesh as the silver-haired man violated deeper into him. He could feel the cold trails of blood that trickled down his flesh dripping its way down slowly. The humiliation forced deep moans from his throat and excited Ichimaru all the more.

Ichimaru gave a particularly hard thrust into Kira's hole, earning a cry mixed with pleasure and pain. Kira arched his head, buckling his body as Ichimaru continued thrusting into him. Gin lowered his head, blowing across the damp flesh, his voice low and husky as he whispered, "Tha's my good boy, Izuru. Good boy."

The silver-haired man spreaded the blonde's legs wider. Kira stiffled a muffled cry, eyes watering as he felt the taller man slip even further inside him.

He pulled out all the way to the tip of his length, only to slide back in hard and deep into the blonde. The thrust hit everything just the way it was supposed to.

A final thrust released the hot seed inside Kira, the warm liquid filling him. Kira moaned loudly, the intense pleasure proved too much for him to take. Ichimaru collapsed on Kira, breathing heavily as a wave of fatigue mingled with pleasure still tingled throughout his body.

He slid one hand up to the younger man's throat ghosting a thumb over teeth marks and bruises left by fingers piercing into the soft skin. It went further up, pushing away the mop of blonde hair, the silver-haired man perched his lips on Kira's forehead, causing blue eyes to widen in surprise.

Gin curved his lips into a smile, whispering, 'Aishiteru, my lil' Izuru'.

**

* * *

**

**Thank you for reading! **


End file.
